


How to train your good boy

by Black, smooshkin



Series: KingSlayer [6]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Collars, Denial, Fingering, Gay Stuff, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooshkin/pseuds/smooshkin
Summary: Adam and David take part in gay stuff at work and then gay stuff at home.





	1. But like actually not safe for work. They're at work.

**Author's Note:**

> I have little to say about this except this is really gay and I'm never leaving Jensif hell.  
> Adam figures out he has kinks thanks to Sarif. 
> 
> I start in with Adam and Smoosh follows with Sarif

= * =

Sarif’s hands in his hair are a comfort that he never knew he needed  
until he had it.  
  
An arm wrapped around his throat and fingers in his hair, David has him pressed and bent tight over his office desk. again. for the second or third time this week. He’s dazed, hazed, and for a brief moment he can’t remember if he locked the door or not. ah. hm.  
  
The thought scatters as he’s parted again, sharp and hot. the arm around his neck tightens, the fingers against his scalp trailing back, trailing down. squeezing the base of his neck and he makes a soft noise - not quite a whine, but not exactly a moan.  
  
His original intention was to take David to lunch - it was the first time in a week or two that Adam _hadn’t_ spent the night at his apartment with him. Something he’s been fondly referring to as _home_.  
  
No particular reason - he had swung by to grab something at his apartment with every intention of meeting David later in the evening. His first mistake was taking a shower, his second mistake was thinking his bed wasn’t as comfortable as it looked. How wrong he was.  
  
When Adam opened his eyes again it’s early morning and he had several messages from Sarif, ranging from; I’m done with my meeting to worry to the eventual conclusion Adam had probably fallen asleep and to just swing by the office in the afternoon. He had meetings in the morning, apparently.  
  
Adam wonders if he even left to sleep, those nights.  
and when asked today, he only laughed and handed Adam a cup of coffee and assured him he would for sure be free at lunch.  
  
Dave apparently had other plans.

Adam is near full clothed this time - it had been heated and a little rushed. pants slid down his hips just enough to expose him, jacket and shirt bunched up and over his hips. fingers clawed at the edge of the desk. moaning soft as he thrusts particularly hard.  
  
He wonders if this is a byproduct of how the meeting turned out.  
  
“C-Close,” he warns, tilting his head back to meet the other and press a gently kiss to his chin, head snapping down near immediately as he bumps Adam’s hips to the desk again. He’s dizzy, spinning. he remembers when he told David that he loved him. when David said that he loved him.  
  
Safe.  
Safe.  
  
Dammit Adam, did you lock that door?  
  
He parts his legs more. “Ahh-hhfuck,” right into the glaring paperwork under him and he has to remember where he is, what _time_ it is, and that the lovely Athene is right outside of the door. Adam lifts his head to regain some clarity but presses it right back down as David presses deep, the stretch of it a pleasant ache.  
  
“Mmyeah,” he warns again, quiet as he rumbles hard with a shiver, with a snarl of heat, “rightthere.”

 

= * =

 

Sarif wouldn't say that spending a night without Adam was a world-ender. If anything, he appreciated the time spent that evening alone. Adam never left his thoughts for long, however.  
  
It left him grinning as he sat on the couch to watch the city lights. City streets. In fact- it had given him time to get a few extra-curriculars done.  
  
By the time he'd seen Adam again, walking into his office-- Oh, the poor boy-- he was _quite_ excited to see him.  
  
Adam suggested lunch. David suggested it be extra long.  
  
"Right there?" He breathes- opening his eyes to peer at Adam as he proceeded to rail him against the desk. "That good? Oh, good boy..."  
  
He parted his own legs between Adam's thighs to urge them even further apart as he felt him shift under him and keeps the pace.  
  
It's always easier to motivate himself to be a little quieter in his office- but even so, a rumble caught in his throat and he squeezes Adam tight to his chest- lips finding his ear to toy with it with gentle fangs. A quiet 'fuck-' and he's pressing their hips tight- hilted deep.  
  
A long groan. He'd held his breath again and as he comes down from climax, his augmented hand slid out from under him to join his natural on Adam's head.  
  
"Heh-"  
  
He grins, dragging his hands through his hair, settling his weight back down on him. He hasn't pulled out yet-- in favour of remaining close to press a kiss insistently to the side of his head; enough to press it to the desk while his natural hand brushed knuckles over his cheek.  
  
"Yeah- there's my handsome kid. Good?" He asks, reaching down under Adam with his synthetic arm to check if he'd finished or not, swirling fingers over the head of his cock to catch anything that may be dripping.

 

= * =

 

Oh, the ‘good boy’s.  
Adam didn’t exactly struggle with the fact that he enjoyed it,  
  
he struggled with the fact of thinking about exactly _how_ much he liked it at times far too inappropriate to warrant. Adam always wanted to kick himself when he found himself trying to complete paperwork and trailing off into distant thought.  
  
stomach simmering warm by the time he broke from it, cheeks near bitten with a flush.  
  
he’d huff and maybe hum a laugh to himself before going back to filling things out, half embarrassed in his own presence. He couldn’t believe Sarif had coaxed him into _this_ , into normalizing this. feeling comfortable with this. The thought of sex with Megan always made his skin crawl, it always made him reluctant to clamber into bed next to her at the end of a long day.  
  
Sarif - oh. Adam loves waking up next to him, fingers through his hair and petting his scalp. loves falling asleep with him, the other’s head balanced on his shoulder, arm curled around him fondly, tight. It all felt complete.  
  
Full circle.  
  
Adam only manages out a tiny “y-yeah,” before he’s rigid and arching, the head of his cock brushing against the desk and the stimulation and barrage of pressure and heat is enough to teeth him apart into a heap of molten pleasure. he presses his cheek to the paperwork and moans soft, tailing into a quiet whine as his thighs tremble under David’s movement.  
  
There’s teeth at his ear and hands on him as he can feel Sarif follow soon after, a heaving sigh of relief following. every nerve on edge. coiled hot and muzzy. he closes his eyes and shivers as everything comes to a great stop, furrowing his brows together as another line of fluid rolls against the desk and to the floor beneath them.

A groan and another hand on his head; he smiles. something worn and genuine. light-hearted. fingers comb through his hair and push it forward and he’s too tired to argue against it’s ruin. the touch combs something warm from him, something eased and pleasant.  
  
Warm lips to the side of his temple; he turns it further to glance up at him. inviting. glassy and blissed and he angles to catch them in a chaste kiss. he’s accidentally sent some paperwork to scatter across the floor earlier in their romp - he hopes he hasn’t ruined anything - he can see a couple folders strewn just almost out of view.  
  
“Ye-” He startles sensitive as Sarif drags a hand over his dick, fingers catching anything that has since gathered, “ahh-h. Ye-ah.” he tightens around him at the touch and shivers again - he reaches back with a hand to touch him. to tangle his fingers in his suit and tug gently. to ground himself. this is real, Adam.  
  
this is real.

 

= * =

 

David grins against the side of his head. Loved that Adam pursued a kiss. And his voice- intoxicating as usual.  
  
"Aren't you precious." He croons when the other is breathlessly trying to answer. He pets him again- before lifting himself off his back and Taking Adam's hand in his natural one. He squeezes it, entangling their fingers to take the place of his sleeve and reaches his free hand out to a side of his desk.  
  
"So uh-- Adam. I got you uhm. I got you some gifts." He says- still inside him. He offers a warm smile at Adam's glossed over bliss. Oh- he was positively beautiful.  
  
His eyes flicker sideways to better direct his hand in the drawer. He knew Adam wasn't used to gifts. He discovered that in France. Of course, (he mentally chuckled) he did tend to get a little extravagant...  
  
He hoped this wasn't unpleasantly so. Hoped he hadn't maybe been reading Adam wrong.  
  
He slid something on the desk that made a dull sort of sound. Adam didn't know it yet, but it had been commissioned leatherwork from one of Ranier's friends in Paris.  
  
A luxury collar. Tooled floral and lined with soft, tufted calfskin. Ranier had described the buckle as splendid. It was weighty- but elegant.  
  
A single little downward-pointed trigon was faceted to the back, with another to mirror it in the front as a rightside-up pyramid tag. (Upon which, Adam's name was neatly engraved.)  
  
"I thought you needed-.. something on that gorgeous neck. To remind you."

Remind you that you're _my_ good boy.  
  
David squeezes Adam's hand and brings the collar into view, draped over his synthetic fingers. Somehow, the leather wasn't stiff- yet was luxuriously thick.  
  
David dips his chin and glances off to the side. It was a bit of a gamble on whether or not Adam would... Enjoy it. But he liked to think he'd figured out how to make the man squirm.  
  
He turns it neatly in his fingers so he could see the tooling and tufted lining as he would let go of Adam's hand in favour of running through his hair reassuringly.

 

= * =

 

Sarif tangles their fingers together and he sighs through his nose.  
content.  
everything is still warm and frayed around the edges.  
  
their fingers squeeze, he gives a hum of content at the fact Sarif is still inside of him. It was odd for him to linger this long, but he wasn’t going to complain. He enjoyed the intimacy, the heat of him still there. still pressed deep.  
  
he opens his eyes at _gifts_ , though. raising a brow and looking back at him a bit suspiciously. “did you…” there’s nothing malicious to his voice, though it does flutter in amusement. he thinks he may be far, far too tired to refuse anything Sarif has bought for him.  
  
It’s just a bit out of the ordinary that he’s presenting something to him like this - usually he had no hesitation to leave it in his office so he more of less _had_ to accept him. Hm.  
  
Something slides across the desk and he furrows his brows together - he doesn’t try to look himself though, figuring David would bring it into his field of vision when ready. He listens to him talk and for a moment, he is a jumble of post-fucked, blissed out confusion. “Mmm?” he shivers as he squeezes David’s hand again and  
  
Oh. He relaxes at the sight of the - Ah, collar. his eyes comb over it and a bubble of nervousness settles in his stomach at the sight of it. How did it get to this point, again? “Hmmm,” he lifts his head a bit to properly look over it, shivering as the fingers abandon his own to snake him and run through his hair. petting him. secure. secure. this is David we’re talking about, Adam.  
  
You’re safe, here.  
  
“Remind me of what?” he asks, gently, though he keeps his neck exposed - as if...inviting him to pull it on. he brings his hand back up and curls it under himself, sitting up just enough to remain comfortable with David still inside of him.

there’s hesitation as he combs over it again and then looks up at David with tired eyes. tired, shining eyes. still glassy and distant, though he’s here enough to understand, “it’s...very nice.” his voice is small and soft, as if admitting it made him a touch of nervous.  
  
Fuck, it did though?  
He’s never been presented with anything like this, before.  
  
It’s beautiful - elegant and tinted pretty with gold. Something Sarif probably had hand made, something that he had obviously funneled a lot of thought into. His chest bloomed and flowered with just the idea of it.  
  
“... _gifts?_ he comments next, putting a small puff of emphasis on the s.

 

= * =

 

Sarif can't help but grin and lean in close, pressing his cheek to the top of Adam's head. He pinches the leather in his fingers thoughtfully.  
  
"To remind you--" He turns it in his hand- "That you- are my good boy." He gives a delighted snort from his nose and slid his synthetic hand under Adam's exposed jaw, a finger tugging down his roll-neck to make room.  
  
David swipes his hand gently around his throat and turns his own head to plant a kiss over Adam's brow, tugging the collar around his neck. He palms over it to keep it flush as his other fingers fish for the buckle and strap.  
  
He hums approvingly into Adam's temple. "There we go.." He croons. "See--" He pulls it through and tightens it. "Not so bad. Just enough that you won't forget it's there."  
  
It was about two inches wide. It wouldn't soon be forgotten. He brushes his hand over the secured buckle and then turns it around over Adam's neck so the golden tag could hang in its proper place.  
  
He took a moment to admire it with his hand through Adam's hair.  
  
"Fit for a king-- Oh!" Right. Gifts.  
  
Honestly, it was maybe a little devious. At least Adam didn't have anything pressing to get done today. A little frustration might do his gorgeous kid some good. Speaking of frustration...  
  
"Heh- Ah-- yeah- one... One second."

He shifts his hips, pulling carefully out of Adam (letting the result of their romp slide down his thigh, for now) and shifting to some other secret treasure hidden in his desk. This time, he quite intentionally doesn't give Adam as much time to uh- admire the gift.  
  
What was clearly a solid gold plug was passed in front of his vision and Adam would feel that (not only was it slightly chilled,) but it was also rather generous in size.  
  
How many expensive women's necklaces would the gold in that mold have made? David actually asked in good humour at the jeweler. He smirked fondly, shifting to the side- one hand pressing insistently on Adam's now-decorated nape as he pressed the other 'gift' to the bottom of the stream of oil and cum on his thigh and slid it up until it collected everything and was rather coated.  
  
"Something else to remind you." He turns to stand behind him again- leaning down over him. "Are you gonna be a good boy, Adam?"  
  
Again, he'd press their heads close and rumble at the back of his throat as he bumped his temple into his.

 

= * =

 

Ah.  
There it is.  
  
He flushes - actually flushes. His cheeks bite pink and his sentinel chooses now to flash something at him regarding a raise in body temperature. Yeah, no shit. _His_ good boy. Okay, yeah. He. Knew that had been coming. Possibly.  
  
Adam swallows tight with an, “oh” and shivers as that hand slides along his throat. tracing all that’s vulnerable. Adam presents Sarif with his throat, possibly the greatest gift of all. With how often he feared getting it chewed out --  
  
The weight of it around his neck is a bit awkward at first but he quickly grows used to the feeling; it warms at contact with his skin and Sarif adjusts it, slides his fingers against it to test it. Adam reaches up with his own curious fingers as Sarif turns it; the touch the tag and he runs his thumb across his name, engraved on it.  
  
Adam thinks this may be the nicest gift anyone has gotten him. “Thank...you…” he rumbles out carefully, still not clear on how to fully process the situation. His hand finds his way through Adam’s hair and he bites his cheek as Sarif mentions it’s _fit for a king_ , Did he really see Adam that way? Hold him in such an extreme?  
  
He’s told to hold on for a second and he lets his eyes slip closed. he parts his legs a little more as Sarif pulls out and the oil and cum wastes no time in slipping down his things; todays going to be miserable. Sitting at his desk and having to deal with feeling it roll out of him for a good while. Mnn. He hated that.  
  
Eyes open as soon as that blur of gold flashes in front of him and he tenses upon a few moments realization. Adam perks up and lifts his head a bit to look at him, obediently keeping his legs spread for him.

“And how long have you had that in hiding?” His skin crawls at the weight of it sliding up his thigh and collecting everything from their mid-day fuck. he swallows a bit as it’s pressed to him and he tries to size it up, figure out how big it is. He can only vaguely tell - but he keeps calm enough to nervously hum.  
  
‘ _Something else to remind you._ ’  
  
Oh. Adam does flush, his cheeks tinged red more so than pink now. he clenches down around the bit nudged up to him, as if trying to urge him to push it in.  
  
‘ _Are you gonna be a good boy, Adam?_ ’  
  
Adam nods against Sarif’s head and gives a shaky sigh, eyes catching those files and trying to read the names on them. to read the importance of them. A distraction, from what? from this: the completely submissive mindset he finds himself willingly slipping into under Sarif’s steady hands.  
  
“ _P-Please?_ ’ he says back, softly, unable to look directly at him.

 

= * =

 

David grins broadly but doesn't answer the question. Adam might feel it on the side of his face.  
  
He twists the plug against him, but doesn't press it in yet- delighting instead with teasing him.  
  
"Oh-hoh-hoh.." He chuckles, adorational. "Isn't that _beautiful_ ." He praises, stroking over his reddened face, with one hand, and pressing the plug insistently against him with the other.  
  
Adam nods and he hums approvingly. "I knew you would. You always are."  
  
He slides it down a few inches to recollect anything that may of slipped in the moments they were talking before returning it to push into him- slow. Agonizingly slow.  
  
"Oh- good boy-!" He bumps his forehead into Adam's head, rewarding him for that delightful plea he never would have dreamed to come out of Adam's lips months ago.  
  
"There we go." He flattens his hand to press it in snug until it caught.  
  
"Good- good boy, Adam. I knew you could do it." He croons lovingly, giving it a few taps with his augmented fingers and give Adam another reason to squirm for a moment.  
  
He brings his hands up to take his Adam around his shoulders and pull him up and off the desk.  
  
"Mm.." He hums. "Now-- you're gonna-- keep these on for me." He crooned, pulling him tight to his chest and using his natural hand to begin gently tugging Adam's sweater over the collar. Once it was neatly covered, he'd wrap his arm loose around his neck and his augmented arm went down to his ass.

He gave it a stroke and a squeeze, dragging his palm down until his fingers hooked around his belt and he gave his trousers a quick yank up.  
  
"And I'll see you again in a few hours, lover. Okay?"  
  
He hugs him after putting himself away between them.  
  
"Can you do that for me?" He mutters silkily into his ear, quietly fixing Adam's jacket over his shoulders and tidying any trace of their encounter.

 

= * =

 

Adam feels him grin,  
with no sort of vocal answer.  
So awhile, then.  
  
His thighs jump as it’s teased against him again, sensitive. he tries to relax himself - his dick throbs at the touch and he sighs against the desk. Sarif liked to be a tease when he could, Adam was quickly learning.  
  
He shakes his head in disbelief against his lips and manages to ease most of the tension in his shoulders out, becoming familiar with the weight pressing against him. “You’re ridiculous,” soft and light-hearted, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Adam almost couldn’t believe he was in this situation - months back and he wouldn’t have even dared to think of himself as sexual. He hadn’t even wanted to touch himself - the aug on skin had driven him absolutely insane. Not that he had much before, but he grew sick at the thought after he was augged.  
  
He leans into the hand that strokes down his face and buries against it as he strokes the plug back up his thigh against to catch the next slide of heat that had worked itself out of him. His legs tense at the push, the praise - Sarif’s forehead bumps into his and he tilts back at the feeling. sighing softly through his nose. near nuzzling him in the process, seeking that touch. that attention.  
  
The _good boy_ comes right as his resistance gives and the plug slips firmly in - he jumps with the weight and shivers as it settles. “A-AhDavid,” leaning further into the desk and the hand across his throat, as if trying to move away from the sensation for a moment. It was larger than he was used to - and brushed something jolting and hot as it found home. His head spun - thoughts scattering for a moment as David taps at the base of it with his fingers.  
  
Yeah, fucking tease.

He barely gets a moment to recover before Sarif is dragging him up by the shoulders and beckoning him to straighten, stand. his stomach stakes hot as that plug shifts with the motion; a throb right behind his eyes that pools in his belly, hips.  
  
There’s a squeeze to his ass and all his clothes are righted before he knows it, he gives Sarif a hazy look for a moment before dragging his hands up to squeeze the other man’s forearms. lingering on that for a moment. another moment. before leaning in to press against him, one of his arms slipping around his waist.  
  
Adam presses his head to the side of David’s face and  
nods.  
He can do that, yeah.  
  
He thinks.  
He squeezes his eyes together for a moment and then sighs softly against his neck.  
  
“Can I at least rest for a little bit, boss?”  
  
His office chair wasn’t comfortable enough to take a nap and - well. A lack of usual coffee intake and a thorough fuck could really take a lot out of a man.  The collar shifts on his neck and his fangs catch the inside of his cheek at it’s presence; it's made with such care that he can tell it won’t chafe or irritate his skin. He fights the fluttering urge to reach up and explore the patterning with curious fingers; he’ll do that later.

 

= * =

 

David keeps a hold on him; Feels him turn to look at him and he looks back.  
  
He loves it when Adam reached for him or held onto him of his own accord. A recent development. He slid a hand down to settle over the one of Adam's that found his waist.  
  
"Mmm." He hums thoughtfully, giving Adam a little sway. He was content.  
  
And then he grins when Adam asks for some time to rest. He could have laughed- it was precious.  
  
"Yeah-" He says through a chuckle. "Yeah, you can."  
  
He hooks his foot around the leg of what had become Adam's armchair in his office and (with admittedly some difficulty) tugs it over and begins urging the poor creature over it, before letting him situate himself.  
  
"So long as you don't mind- I ah- I'll be quiet but I've gotta make a call to Milwaukee and-- Well- I'll try and keep it down, huh."  
  
He had plopped himself into his own seat, arms braced on the arms of it in a way that suggested he was only planning to remain seated for a few moments.  
  
He regards Adam for a few. Taps his fingers rhythmically on the seat. This time he doesn't say anything. But he does reach out to run a hand up the others forehead and over his hair before hoisting himself back up and snatching an earpiece off the desk.  
  
And then he retreats to the window.

= * =


	2. the good touch is comin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay things 2, the electric boogaloo 
> 
> Adam to start again, followed by Sarif

= * =

Yeah,  
Sarif is a fucking tease.  
  
Adam shifts in his hair and the heat is muzzy up his spine; it settles after a few moments and it sighs out. something sharp. and frustrated. He’s gotten hard a handful of times. He’s had to resist the urge to lock the fucking door to his office and give into it. He did have things to do - and this wasn’t going to go away. He figured it would only prolong the feeling - cumming with this damn plug inside of him and keeping it though would have been a tortuous experience. It’s already seated against a live wire; something that jolts down into his stomach every time he shifts considerably.  
  
Dammit, David.  
  
Adam does reach up and take time to explore that collar, though. When he’s sure nobody will bother him - when it’s quiet. achingly quiet. only the soft hum of his music to accompany him. There’s a dull throb in his neck from his body trying to accompany the constant barrage of pleasure. he traces the tufting, carefully. slow. slow. thumb stroking across the soft inside of it as his others rumble along the outside.  
  
He traces along his own name, engraved with care.  
his other hand curls against his desk, he closes his eyes as he lifts a leg up to cross it over the other and settle back on the plug, rolling his eyes upon opening them and giving in to just  
  
wrapping his hand around himself through his pants to ease the pressure, at least just a little bit.

(He responds to only a few inquiries - he can’t get much more than that done.)  
  
This continues until - fucking finally - he’s hitting the end of the day and standing near aggressively from his chair; wrapping his jacket around him and fastening it in order to hide himself. still half hard - though not nearly as a mess as he was earlier.  
  
The walk to Sarif’s office reignites the heat under his tailbone and the nape of his neck, though. Adam stalks past Athene, bothering at at least half wave to her before he’s slipping inside David’s office - his face both a wash of relief and sexual frustration.  
  
“You done for the night?” He rumbles, far huskier and thicker than usual. Please say yes. If not he might just settle in that goddamn chair and give into the urge to stroke himself off - not that Sarif would mind that, he knows.  
  
a pause, he drops his shoulders a bit and gives him an unintentionally pitiful look when the lens slide back.

 

= * =

 

Sarif had truly no idea- well, that's a lie, he had some idea- of what Adam was going through. He found himself drifting pleasantly to the thought- of Adam thinking about him. Forced to, really.  
  
He had tapped his fingers on his desk a few times, deep in thoughts work-related or Adam-related.  
  
By the time the end of the day rolled around, he had gone to his window to check if it was still snowing. It was.  
  
It would make getting home all the more pleasant. Bringing Adam with him- he'd be able to pull his jacket off and set it on the hook next to his- push him against the wall and ask him how went his day--  
  
He hears the doors open and turns. Of course it was Adam.  
  
He grins.  
  
"Adam!" He almost acts surprised, though of course he expected him.  
  
"Ah- Not quite." He lies, hands on his hips as he takes a meandering step toward his desk.  
  
"Just gotta-- you know- just gotta put on my coat."  
  
And then the smirk arrived and anyone could tell David was having himself a good time taking his time. The bastard _knew_ .  
  
"Yessir, real eager to get home and uh- watch the game- read a book. Relax." He says, pulling a khaki trench up by the shoulders from the back of his seat and shrugged into it. He then pressed something on his desk.

"Malik? Get the bird ready, will ya', I'll be down in five."  
  
He then circled around his desk and extended his arms toward Adam, coaxing him closer with the intent to wrap an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"C'mere, kiddo. Let's go home, yeah?" He nods towards his private elevator.  
  
One of the reasons David left late every other night-- he justified it with brief travel time to his condo. Bah- I'll just stay a few more minutes, Malik can get me home in three.  
  
That might of been a godsend for his poor Adam- had David not been intentionally making their pace rather slow.  
  
"You must be tired." He teased, punching in the number to the helipad.

 

= * =

 

Adam shifts as Sarif takes his fucking time getting ready.  
It sends another color of something pleasured up his spine.  
  
He frowns.  
He frowns at David slowly making his way to his desk and grabs his coat, running through his list of plans for the night - it doesn’t include taking care of him. But he doesn’t comment on it or say anything; he’s so incredibly frustrated that he doesn’t if his voice will betray him or not.  
  
Malik chirps back something about how she’ll be ready in a few moments and Adam shivers as the heat steadily bites at his chest; he’s incredibly thankful that his jacket absolutely hides the flush, and the aching fact that he’s still half hard.  
  
Sarif extends an am to him in which he gladly takes - the touch scattering some of the longing, some of the heat. “Y-Yeah,” he swallows tight, “Home.” Adam can’t help but to lean into the touch and follow him as he walks towards his private elevator.  
  
Tired?  
He gives David a soft noise at the motion of tired - he was really anything but; though possibly. maybe. He was tired in the sense that he wanted some fucking relief and then to close his eyes for a bit. He’s been fighting himself all day just to stay an inkling of sane - that was exhausting in itself.  
  
Adam remains silent on the way down to the helipad, and remains silent even as he sees Malik. By now he’s stepped to the side on his own, hands in his pocket and lens flicked down and over his eyes. _Fuck_ , he has to fly in a VTOL like this now?  
  
_Dammit_ , David.  
  
He tries to look directly at her and he tries to  
keep his body language somewhat normal. Tries to fight the urge to shiver as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“Mmm didn’t know you had a plus one tonight, Boss.” Malik tries to hide her smirk as she climbs into the pilot’s seat and streates her fingers out, “Ready to go home?”  
  
Adam slips into his respective seat and closes his eyes, completely relaxing against the plug and biting back a noise as it shifts deeper and makes his thighs tremble for just a moment.

 

= * =

 

Sarif could tell. Could tell that Adam was frustrated. It was in his carriage and his handsome flushed face.  
  
When he asked if he was tired, he was absolutely teasing him and- as they step into the elevator, he reaches with his other hand to give Adam's closest arm an affectionate squeeze.  
  
He does allow Adam to step away as they exit. No sense embarrassing the poor kid. He approaches Malik quite nonchalant, hands in his own pockets as he fished out his leather gloves, forgetting just how cold it was out.  
  
"Oh- Yeah! Sure do." He says, though doesn't offer an explanation. He's the boss, after all. He reaches out to coax Adam closer and waits for him to climb aboard while he slips his gloves on. And then he follows.  
  
Sits down in front of him with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah- take me home, skipper." He answers playfully, calling to the front so she could hear.  
  
By the time they arrived at the pad of his complex, even David could say he was a little frustrated- having watched Adam the entire last few minutes.  
  
The way he'd shift in his seat. The subtle way his lips would part just a fraction when he breathed out every so often. He had even been so bold as to step his foot in between Adam's legs and- with the top of it- urge his legs apart by the calves, meanwhile keeping his gloved hands folded neatly in his lap.

He'd glance casually toward the cockpit as he did so before giving Adam a knowing glance; sliding his foot up to his knees and pressing a little more insistantly apart.  
  
He'd mouth a silent 'good boy' before ceasing the torment when he felt Malik start setting the VTOL down in it's usual spot.  
  
Just a short walk across the roof, to the elevator and down one level and they'd be quite alone once more.

 

= * =

 

Adam could feel Sarif’s eyes on him as he sat down and settled.  
  
So he decided to give him just a little bit of a show, pressing down further on the plug and his lips parted in the slightest, some heated sigh rolling from them. Mmmmn. Fuck. His leg twitched out of reaction, thigh shuddering with a small tremble as he closed his eyes and  
  
tried to keep sane for the ride home.  
he wanted to touch himself; more than half hard now and thankful that his jacket concealed him. The last thing he needed was Malik noticing him and teasing him mercilessly, which he _knows_ she would do. He’s sure she’d also tell Francis - fuck, she may even converse about him heading home with Sarif tonight -  
  
His thoughts scatter as something invades his space, nudges against his calves and he opens his eyes to catch Sarif slowly parting his legs with his feet. Looking positively regal, like a lion surveying his kingdom. Wise-eyed and wistful - inviting.  
  
The motion causes the plug to shift just slightly, enough that he strangles the resulting sound in his throat. Sarif glances to make sure Malik isn’t looking and that foot moves to his knees; Adam feels a touch of exposed. His dick throbs _hard_ and he tenses around the weight inside of him, teeth catching his cheek.  
  
_Good boy_ .  
  
Yeah.  
Dammit, David - Adam swings out if the VTOL as soon as he’s able to and Malik is waving them both off, a knowing smile. “Have a good night Boss, Adam,” and then snorts at Sarif over the skipper comment from earlier, “Til tomorrow Capn’.”

The journey to the elevator is something fuzzy and warm; Sarif says _something_ and he can hardly concentrate; the elevator doors close and Adam wastes no time in pinning him against the closest wall - purposely pressing his hips forward so Sarif can feel _just_ how fucking hard he is. What he’s done to him.  
  
His lens flicker up and he shivers, pressing a kiss that’s all teeth to Sarif’s forward. Lingering for a moment as he -- sighs. and curls his fingers against the rail on the wall behind him

 

= * =

 

And Adam gave him a show. Mmm- wow. Sarif found himself licking his teeth thoughtfully as he watched him settle around in his seat. Sigh in clear pleasure.  
  
Oh, the kid was probably absolutely _dying_ . He'd have to be nice to him soon.  
  
David lifts his chin slightly- the most imperceptible frown of frustration curling his own brows as he watches Adam squirm lightly as his legs were parted. Oh, god.  
  
David follows him out-- it's so hard not to grab him immediately-- and he gives Malik the affirmative.  
  
"'Til tomorrow." He echoes her with a grin before he and Adam are off. He wondered only for a moment whether or not she'd read into this.  He decided he didn't care if Adam didn't. Besides, it was only Malik. She was a good kid.  
  
He clapped Adam warmly on the shoulder and squeezed, directing him inside the lift. "In ya go, kiddo. I missed you, ya know.."  
  
He presses the elevator button they needed and he turns to say something more-- But Adam's body is on him and hips against him and he couldn't even put of a fight to stop his back from hitting the side of the lift.  
  
"Oh-hah- Ad-Mmph! Mmm." He hums into the _enthusiastic_ kiss. Adam's aroused fervour doing something to elicit even a surprised gasp out of him. He hooks a hand on the rail next to Adam's- the other curling around the man's wrist.  
  
"Adam-.." He says, mostly breath. "You're awfully excited. Pray tell- why's that?" He teases. You know damn well why, David.  
  
You know damn well why.  
  
He feels the elevator drop and it didn't take long for the doors to open to his private hallway. Home was just five feet away.  
  
"After you, handsome." He grins.

 

= * =

 

Adam _growls_ softly into his mouth.  
  
“You know damn well why, David,” Adam shivers as he tightens around that weight again and gives the softest noise to follow the growl. He’s dizzy at this point, the heat throbbing the joints of his jaw, prickling behind his ears and his eyes. The sentinel tells him something about his core temperature rising an elevated heart rate and he tells it to _shut up_ , please.  
  
Has it never heard of arousal?  
Fuck.  
  
The elevator drops into place and jars gently before the doors open with an unceremonious _ding_ . Adam lingers for a moment more and pulls off and away, stepping through the elevator and waiting for David to take front so he could open the door.  
  
his hands curl, fingers clawing and then relaxing, wrists rolling as they get to his door and Adam can only fixate on the way his joints move. A distraction, a welcomed one. His dick throbs again and he catches his cheek with teeth and strangles down another noise; the door opens and he’s following Sarif in. he’s following Sarif in.  
  
And it’s only after a moment that he’s slowly, slowly peeling off his jacket and showing him just how fucking tormented he’s been all day. His jacket is hung up with care, steady fingers smoothing the arms and fabric of it before he’s  
  
snapping around to pin Sarif up against the wall again, tilting his head to catch his lips in a heated kiss. Adam gropes blindly and finds his natural hand, pulling it forward to press it against himself and gives the smallest moan into his mouth.  
  
“Dammit, David.” A mutter and another shiver, curling Sarif’s fingers around himself through his pants.  
  
This is what you do to me. Their teeth click as Adam swipes his tongue against his lower lip, cheeks flushed hot with just how sexually frustrated he’s become.

 

= * =

 

Sarif laughs airily against his mouth. Heh- Yeah. Yeah, I do.  
  
Casie told him Adam was exhibiting signs of arousal. Hah- Yeah. Yeah, he is...  
  
David passes Adam closely, their bodies brushing as he unlocks his door before turning to give Adam a knowingly glance, waiting for him to enter before locking it behind him.  
  
He also takes off his coat. He'd just managed to take off his gloves and stuff them into the pocket of it when he found himself quite _beset_ by Adam once more.  
  
"Mmph!" He grunts in surprise, hands quickly pressing around the man's waist as he settles into one of their more _violent_ kisses. He wasn't quite expecting Adam to be this frustrated.  
  
It stood to reason, of course. And yet, David was still surprised to see it. It wasn't unpleasant.  
  
Adam takes him by the hand and directs it between them.  
"Mm-oh... You are excited aren't you?" He grins, reaching up to curl his augmented hand around the back of Adam's neck to keep him close.  
  
"So then you were a good boy for me...Let's check- huh?"  
  
He curls synthetic fingers around Adam's roll-neck and tugs it down, circling around to the front to pull it off the length of his collar, exposing it.  
  
"Ahh-- Good. Isn't that pretty." He presses another kiss to Adam's lips- then to his jaw- which he can't quite resist nibbling at as he pulls his natural hand out of Adam's grip to undo the man's belt.

"Let's see what else." He grins- stuffing his hand into his trousers and ignoring his erection to curl his fingers around the base of the plug.  
  
Sarif gives an airy chuckle into Adam's jaw, hand stroking up his face- into his hair and grabbing a light hold of it. He'd give it a gentle pull- urging him to expose his neck.  
  
"You are-- Mm. Such a good boy. Have you been making a mess in your office all day?" He asks- giving the plug a tug forward and twisting it before dragging his fingers back to his front.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adam. Hm. But you know how much I like to hear those beautiful noises you make." He rumbles low against his neck.

 

= * =

 

Adam’s lips twist into a frown at the excited comment.  
To further his point, he squeezes David’s hand around himself and  
  
moans softly into his mouth, shivering a bit at some of the pressure being relieved. He’s been wanting to touch himself all day, been wanting to _be touched_ all fucking day. the fingers curling against his neck make him shiver, goosebumps thundering down his back and he - sighs through his fucking nose.  
he needed some relief.  
  
‘ _Let’s check- huh?_ ’  
  
Those fingers find that collar that he’s been fiddling with for half the day and he shivers at the material moving on his neck - it had settled comfortably to the point he had forgotten about it a few times. The perfect weight, good material. Adam found it odd to be jostled.  
  
He nods into the kiss to his lips, and then to his jaw - feeling the vague scrape of teeth coupled with the tug of his natural hand back to unbuckle his belt and he shivers at the the thought of relief, finally. touch. please.  
  
please.  
  
His hand slips down and back and there’s fingers at the base of that plug, fucking tugging. he stutters out a, “A-Ahhfuck,” and he parts his legs a little. Adam lets Sarif tug his head back to expose his neck and he - well, he whines. almost pitifully.  
  
His stomach is molten and his dick throbs as Sarif nudges it forward, deeper, even twisting it and he chokes - his neck bobbing with a tight swallowing. “ _Please,_ Dave,” he manages out, not quite a sob but bordering it. “No - I h-haven’t -” his hips press further into him, “t-touched…”  
  
He squeezes his eyes shut and then tries to relax, thighs tense from all the attention. The apology seeps right through him, he could hardly care about that right now. The only thing he cared about was - well, it wasn’t too hard to tell...

 

= * =

 

Sarif kisses Adam's neck. "Ohhh- you like that." He comments when he twisted the plug, feeling his thighs part.  
  
He smirks against his pulse- the vibration of a whine against his lips and he- enjoys that.  
  
"I know..." He answers lovingly. Dragging his hands over his body, down his chest- balling around the sweater between them. "Oh- I know. You've been such a _good_ boy."  He praises.  
  
He holds Adam close for a moment- lingers-- and then lets him go completely. Slides out from under him and off the wall.  
  
"Come to me when you've lost your clothes, beautiful." He orders. Giving him some time to do as told as he pours himself a whiskey- quite casually. He'd glance at Adam with a smirk. He'd get one for him too- once he's taken care of him and gotten the poor kid into the shower.  
  
He unbuttons his suit vest as he crosses the floor to the leather armchair by the window with his second favourite view.  
  
His first favourite was (hopefully) following orders.  
  
"C'mere." He'd beckon after a drink- setting the glass on the table near the arm of the chair. "There's my handsome kid." He'd pat his lap.

 

= * =

 

He flushes darker as Sarif has to comment on his legs spreading.  
Fuck.  
He whines low and guttural as David runs his hands down his body and there’s fingers tangling in his sweater. He closes his eyes and his shoulders slack at _good boy_ and Adam loses himself in the haze for a moment. Slipping into something completely submissive, safe. He’s safe. This is David.  
you know this, Adam.  
you know he loves you.  
  
Adam near falls forward into the wall as David moves away, hadn’t expected to lose the weight under him. He turns to look at him, a pitiful, horny fucking mess. Straining hard in his pants, chest biting hot with arousal.  
  
He digests what he’s been ordered to do and swallows tight, hesitating before retreating slowly into Sarif’s room. His head spins glassy and scattered as he pulls every layer off one by one. the sweater. his undershirt. he pants. Adam finds himself folding them all neatly and leaving them in a pile on the edge of the bed - he shivers and removes the boxers, fingers brushing over the wet spot he’s left. Mmmn. Fuck.  
  
Embarrassing.  
He can feel the heat prickle behind his ears as he folds those up to and leaves them on top of the pile, reaching up to run his fingers along the inside of the collar, realizing that, yeah, that’s all he wearing at the moment.  
  
And figured Sarif would want that left on.  
  
Very slowly, he makes his way out of the room - feeling exposed but he, craves the touch. the release, relief. He bites his cheek as they make eye contact and he calls him _handsome_ ; Adam gently shifts himself into Sarif lap in order to settle comfortably, only jostling the plug just a _little_ .  
  
He lets his head drop against Sarif’s shoulder, near exhausted.

 

= * =

 

David smiles. Wraps a natural arm around Adam's shoulders and squeezes.  
  
"There he is.. Aren't you something." He echoes himself as Adam rests his head down. That was cute and Sarif chuckles, bringing the hand up to curl softly under his jaw and press him close. He tucks Adam's head into his neck and just. Enjoys that for a moment.  
  
His other arm slips between the man's legs and- first he hooks Adam's thigh and lifts him up an inch to pull him closer and slide him down further onto his back.  
  
David parts his own legs to support him as he slides his fingers back over the plug which he wastes no time playing with again. He'd twist it gently, pass his hand over it and give Adam's cock a brief stroke.  
  
"Mm." He hums appreciatively into Adam's head. "Good?"  
  
He'd ask, curling augmented fingers back around the base of the toy and pull slightly. He'd press it back in before repeating, bringing it almost all the way out before, infuriatingly, pushing it entirely back in with his palm. He'd press a little harder before giving it a little back and forth motion.  
  
Dragging his hand down, he'd hook his fingers around it and pull again.  
  
"You know- the collar looks awfully fine on you." He croons.  
  
"It suits you. Such a prince."  
  
He pulls the plug out then. But he's not content to give him the satisfaction without pressing it in one more time- before he sets it down next to his whiskey.

 

= * =

 

Adam gives a soft noise as Sarif’s arm wraps around him and a  
hand comes up to pull his face closer.  
He gladly buries his face against him and gives a heavy, hot sigh against his neck. They sit like this for a few moments and Adam finds himself slowly coming back down into some sense of clarity. He’s not so fucking dizzy, not boiling hot. Not so riled up.  
  
The slide of Sarif’s arm on his sensitive thighs makes him jump but he allows it, allows himself to be repositioned without complaint. Adam parts his own legs and gives Sarif the room to - fuck, curl his fingers against that aching plug and tug. a twist and a gentle push, a hand stroking briefly over his dick and he chokes into his neck at the affections. the teasing. his thighs tremble again - he can’t keep them steady after so much torture today.  
  
He nods into his neck at the question.  
Yes, yes good.  
  
He still keeps his face tucked, just - letting Sarif touch him. have him. This was - nice. He could deal with this. Sarif’s fingers slip against his skin and the plug is tugged to the point that it near slips out - the pressure pulls a soft gasp from him and he near sobs as Sarif jerks it forward again - burying it deeper into him. “Ahh-mnnn-” upon the next pull of pressure, letting the full weight and size of it catch before again - burying it back. his palm pressing it even further.  
  
“Love-” he manages quietly, not even realizing what he’s said and his eyes squeeze shut, “oh-fuckmmn.”

He hears _prince_ and he gasps sharp as David pulls it out completely and he almost slumps in relief until  
  
it’s back in. he groans, legs trembling and augs near clattering before he’s dragging it out and it’s not pushed back in. Adam slumps against him and lets his fingers curl into the fine fabric Sarif has on - he gives a soft whine at feeling so  
  
empty. tightens and can feel the heat of oil and cum from earlier threaten to slide from him. He’s so overwhelmed and his dick throbs at the warmth of Sarif’s hands; their pressure and their weight. He opens his eyes and looks into his neck, looks past him and to the plug sitting near the whiskey and he chops out a short huff in it’s direction.

 

= * =

 

"Oh-hoho. Gooood." He croons as he toys with him and Adam delivers the sounds he's so very much grown to love.  
  
"Listen to you..." He murmurs, curling natural fingers in Adam's hair- lets go to stroke his face- back up to grab his hair in a gentle grip and he's pulling his head back again.  
  
His mouth is on Adam's neck- over the collar. And now that his augmented hand was free, he brings that between them to stroke over Adam's cock- and up his body.  
  
A pressure wells in David's chest as he listens to him. He closes his eyes to live in it, feeling his way over Adam with sensory feedback. He finds a nipple, presses it between two fingers; Slides his hand up to join his mouth on Adam's throat, fingers sliding under the collar.  
  
"Lovely." He mutters against his pulse.  
  
He drags his hand down, keeping it tight to Adam's body until he passes over his cock again, and down between his legs. He doesn't hesitate to press three fingers into him.  
  
"Mmm- Would you like me to fuck you, Adam?"  
  
He presses his fingers in deep.  
  
"Or would you like me to touch you." He asks as he pulls his fingers out instead to wrap around his cock and give him a gentle stroke to illustrate.  
  
"What'll it be, lover?"  
  
He lets go of Adam's hair to pet it instead, fingers curling around in it, dragging through the tresses. He kisses him on the chin.

 

= * =

 

Adam jerks just a little bit as Sarif’s mouth finds his neck.  
over the collar.  
he’s feverish - but he lets him.  
  
he allows this.  
eyes lidded - half aware. half here. here? a strange sensation, everything feels disconnected. he’s never been worked this far before, never been pushed to this kind of edge and then brought back.  
  
His skin near crawls at the hand that wanders; first over his aching, drooling cock and then back up and over his body. he closes his eyes completely and shivers at Sarif’s touch, giving himself to him completely. exposed. he allows this - he’s well aware that with his strength he could end this _any_ minute he wanted it to end. he’s actually sure he could just - vocally end it too. That he could just ask David to stop, and this would stop. It fills him with such warmth, fills him with such a warm static to know he’s cared for _this_ much.  
  
“F-Fuck-” He arches just a little into the fingers sliding over his nipple and it curls a spike of heat through him, sends it to follow the fingers up as they slide beneath the collar and he bumbles out some desperate sound. half sputtered and he opens his eyes again trying to will his legs to remain still.  
  
He fails, miserably.  
  
Especially when there’s pressure being pressed back into him, a weight he _knows_ as Sarif’s fingers. He does arch completely then, overstimulated and sensitive from the plug’s constant presence throughout the second half of the day. “David--!” he bites out in surprise, finger’s curling tight to fabric and tugging. The name tails off into a quiet moan and a shudder, only half focused on the question.

He’s slumping when the fingers are tugged out though they’re then on his cock and he just wants fucking _release_ at this point; he squirms, the head of his cock far too sensitive to be manhandled. Sarif’s fingers are gentle, for that he’s thankful, but he’s still far, far too pent up to be making such decisions.  
  
Adam takes a moment to settle, giving to shuddery noise as he settles back against the older man. a tight swallow bobbing in his throat, under his lips, “...both?” his voice is hushed and gruff, “p...please just, gentle.” He doesn’t know how else to say it - he opens his eyes and glances down at the hand on his cock, able to feel every joint and groove on such sensitive skin. he’s entranced for a moment - he can’t look away.  
  
until he drags his eyes up to look directly at him, glossy and needing.

 

= * =

 

Sarif can tell Adam is on some kind of edge. It's beautiful, really. He moves languid under any touch David gave him.  
  
Intensely satisfying.  
  
"Ohh- Isn't that pretty. Good boy..." He feels Adam's legs tremble around his hand and he takes a moment to stroke them- feeling the nearly unnoticable give of polycarbon. Oh, he loves these legs.  
  
He grins and presses Adam close when he hears his name, lifting his knees slightly to help with that. He bumped his temple with his forehead when the man squirms on his legs and makes a noise.  
  
David carefully slid his hand down to toy with Adam's ass again. "Both-..!" He chuckles.  
  
"Alright, c'mere handsome, I can do gentle." He says, unable to bite back a broad grin back at him as he hooks his arms around him and re-situates him, shifts in his own seat and- reaching between them- is undoing his trousers.  
  
"I love it when you look at me like that.." He mutters quietly as he does so.  
  
He was quite sure Adam wouldn't last long. That's fine. It was worth telling him, actually--  
  
"Don't wait for me if you can't manage, Adam." He croons, arms wrapping around his pretty torso once he's freed and coated himself in the oil from the side-table.  
  
He does tease Adam for a moment, stroking through his thighs before reaching down- curling his hips and sliding into him instead. He sighs pleasantly through his nose at how easy it was.  
  
"Good boy.." He praises- folding his augmented arm over the man's chest and settling his hand over that collar. Oh, how he loved that collar on him.

He does as promised. In this case, gentle also meant agonizingly slow, but David would roll his hips just so, to bury himself as deep as he could manage, using his own legs to slide between Adam's and urge them apart over his.  
  
He finds himself sliding down the armchair a little, Adam's weight a pleasant warmth through his shirt and he finds himself resting his cheek on his head as he fucks him.  
  
Also as promised- a gentle grip finds the base of Adam's cock and squeezes; Strokes slowly down it's length. He gives a terse, quick sigh through his nose as he watches his own hand over him.

= * =

the hand across his thighs is a near instant relief.  
the pressure makes him sigh and he buries further into Sarif, shivering as he swallows again and further relaxes into his grip. He wonders if work will even be a fucking thought tomorrow - depending on how he feels be may have to fight Sarif on staying home, buried in those soft sheets and letting his body fucking recover from this continuous torture.  
  
God dammit, David.  
  
Their foreheads touch and his cheeks bite hot as David exclaims his disbelief at wanting both - yes, why wouldn’t he? Adam saw the pleasure in both things, why would he choose one or the other?  
  
He may regret that decision depending on how fucking sensitive he is - but hell, the promise of relief is worth the probable promise of overstimulation. David calls him handsome and he can’t help the smile; his hand slowly raising up to touch the collar, to run his fingers over the tufting and the tag and  
  
He drops his hand back down to David’s chest when he realizes what he’s doing, shivering as David repositions them and suddenly he’s feeling like the fucking _may_ have been a bad idea.  
  
His lips hold that ghost of a smile when David says something on the way he’s looking at him and Adam  
  
Adam brings a hand up to cup David’s cheek, fingers curling against the line of his jaw almost lovingly. he nods at the comment about waiting. he nods against after digesting it for a moment. he doesn’t think he needs to tell Sarif about how fucking close he is.  
  
And then - he’s inside of him.  
That heat stutters up his spine and blooms under his ears, prickling and spidering out. thick and hazy. “Ahhmnnmnn--” A heap of tiny noises against him, thighs trembling hard for a moment before settling again when Sarif has hilted in him, deep. pressing deep. Deeper than the plug had sat inside of him earlier.

With every thrust, Adam gives him some sort of noise. Some sort of stutter, moan. They’re soft and quiet, but none the less valid. It doesn’t take long - as promised - Adam falls apart as Sarif wraps a hand around his dick and works over him again. arching. up into his touch and then grinding back down with a hot throb. a quiet, stuttery sob. the pleasure rings red hot through his stomach and it scatters into his fingers and toes. blinding for a moment.  
  
before he’s coming back down, completely slumping on and against Sarif with a groan.  
  
“David… _fuck_.”

 

= * =

 

David finds himself pressing into that hand as well. He almost managed to bite back the smallest little noise of his own at the feeling of it- and the feeling of him in general. The heat, the weight, the pressure- My god.  
  
"Good-- Go on. Come for me..." He breathes, keeping his movements gentle- yet firm. Languid. Slow.  
  
Apparently it's enough for Adam and he feels him arch against him- press into his hand and David bites his own lip.  
  
"Mmph. Adam... There you go... Good- Good boooy- That nice?" He croons into his ear, feeling it with his lips as he usually did.  
  
He bucks into him a little harder to prolong his ecstasy, lifting his own hips against him as he feels him finish- slides his hand up to feel it over his synthetic knuckles.  
  
He stays hilted in him for a few long moments. Sighs contently and sits up a little higher on the armchair, bring Adam with him with the arm around his chest.  
  
He lets go of his cock and lifts his now-covered fingers eye-level.  
  
"Hmhm. Good boy." He praises, bringing his fingers close and- he gives them a neat lick. How did we arrive here?  
  
He brings his natural hand up to pet the side of Adam's face.  
  
"All better? I'll bet-- That was quite a mess, son." He murmurs into the man's neck and;  
  
"Mmph.." He shuts his eyes and- agonizingly- pulls himself out of Adam. He was, of course, still hard. He groans.  
  
"Now- do I have to carry you to the shower?" He asks, reaching around to hug him with both arms. He gives him a little sway. "I'll bet I can manage that. Wanna see?"

 

= * =

Adam shivers and strokes a thumb under his eye,  
chest swelling warm. He’s blaming that bubble of affection on  
  
fuck - the arousal. the over stimulation. his fuzzy head.  
yeah.  
...yeah.  
  
Adam can’t hold himself back when David more or less commands him to cum; he’s a shaking pile of limbs by the time he’s done, by the time David had stroked him through his orgasm and into something that’s all nerves, all pin prickled and foggy.  
  
David’s lips against his ear and that voice - oh, it’s rumble lulls him into security. something safe. familiar. his fingers come up to toy with that collar again fingers grazing over it as he listens to David soothe him.  
  
Only to be dragged back into the heat as he bucks his hips, tightening his hold in the collar as he chokes a bit. legs trembling. a small whine breaking the groan that had originally sputtered up. David stays pressed _deep_ , mouth against his ear and his eyes are lidded and he’s  
  
slipped into something wholly submissive again, letting his thighs rattle freely from the near overwhelming wash of pleasure. he manages to ease and settle when the most intensive of it has passed, instantly fucking tired from the whole day’s ordeal. David sits up with him just a little more and the jostle leads up to perk up, eyes a little more aware as he watches  
  
_Oh_ . As he watches David drag his tongue across his fingers _very much_ coated in his cum. Ah. Fuck. His hips ache hot at the sight. _Good boy_ . Yeah, yeah he’d accept that. He squirms a bit and leans into the natural hand that comes up to stroke his cheek --  
  
the smile quickly faltering at _son_ .  
No, no not that.  
  
“David,” he starts, voice cracking as he tries to find it, “Please don’t call me _son_ while you’re inside of me.” a pause, and then he nods to his fingers, “and especially after…that.” He’s thick on the last word, swallowing hard and snorting in something more amused than upset.

He leans even further into the touch and sighs through his nose.  
  
If Adam was a little less shaky and a little less tormented, he may have thought to reach down and touch David too. but he didn’t trust his unsteady hands, not right now. not with his HUD even warning him about his lack of proper control over his own limbs.  
  
Both arms come to wrap around him and he  
eases. smiles. genuine and small, it shines through his eyes as he looks up at David and squeezes the cheek he’s been holding, his thumb catching the edge of Sarif’s eyes. adoringly. thoughtfully.  
  
“Yeah,” he murmurs amused, after a minute, “I’d like to see you try.”

 

= * =

 

David loved watching Adam finish. Feeling him finish. it was a delight every time to watch him unravel after so long watching him cord up so tightly at work.  
  
He had always been a quiet man. Megan even warned him that he might of found Jensen a little standoffish and off-putting. She couldn't have been more wrong. She should have known he'd draw his own conclusions.  
  
Unless that's precisely what she was hoping to avoid.  
  
He rocks his hips just a little to prolong Adam's pleasure, smiling into his ear as the man came. He praises him for it and then-  
  
He wheezes.  
  
"Sorry, s-! Adam! Heh."  Woops. He almost did it again. Habit. He wasn't quite sure he could promise to break it.  
  
He chuckles again and gives Adam a playfully bump of the head.  
  
"Right- okay. I can. I can do it." He says and, after quickly tucking himself into his trousers to avoid tripping over himself on the way, he collects Adam in his arms, turning him to his side and clutching him tight. He leans forward- heaves and- laughing, sits back down.  
  
He leans over him. "Little heavier than I expected." He admits, amused. He tries again and, with a steadying stomp, he manages to hoist his Adam up with him.  
  
"Alright-.. See?" He continues, a little strained.  He could manage. But it was diverting and comical.

"Let's get my handsome boy cleaned up." He'd offer; Very carefully lifting them out of the sunken den and to the bedroom.  
  
Having set Adam down near the sink, he reaches to reverently take off his collar. He grins. Sets it down on the counter and strokes his neck- now free of it.  Even planting a kiss to the back of his neck. He's shrugging out of his own jacket, setting it on a hook.  
  
Maybe he'd. Join him. Would Adam like that?  
  
I mean, he seemed to like it when he licked his fingers of Adam's cum so this seems kind of like a step down. Up? Something. Yeah, he'd probably be up for it.

 

= * =

 

“You almost called me son again, didn’t you?”  
It tails off into an amused noise - something close to a laugh as he relaxes against him, “We’ll see if you can keep that up.” The murmur is quiet and lighthearted, he closes his eyes against him and shivers as his sensitive dick gets dragged across fabric.  
  
He actually  
does give a small laugh as David situates himself and then tries to rock up and forward, tries to stand with him in his arms. “I can always…” he trails off after seeing how determined the man was just relaxes against him. Letting him prove to him that he can carry the weight of his own creation.  
  
He almost gets them up and then falls back in the chair - laughing. Adam can’t help but to smile with him, shaking his head in disbelief as he shifts in his arms to something a little more comfortable for the both of them.  
  
“Did you just comment on my weight…” He teases lightly, leaning into Sarif’s chest as he gets to his feet, smiling against his neck and sighing contentedly. He hums and flushes a little at _handsome boy_ , choosing now to bury his face further against the junction of neck and shoulder.  
  
He’s absolutely exhausted.  
  
When David sets him down and takes off the collar, he feels. strange. without it on. He had gotten so used to it’s feel and weight throughout the day. The swell of fingers across his neck though is a comfort and he leans into it, a shiver rolling through him at the touch of sensitive skin.  
  
“Are you going to join me?”  
  
Adam shivers as he shifts weight from one leg to the other, able to feel that slide of heat down his thighs already - and this time he was fucked well open, there was little resistance.  
  
“I’d...like that, if you wouldn’t mind,” Adam journeys over slow to start the shower, making sure that David could see the white on black polycarbonate and know, _know_ that’s him. It slips down to the back of his right knee.  
  
He turns to look over his shoulder, “I don’t trust my own augs right now.”

= * =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you enjoyed that LOL  
> thanks for the comments and kudos! ;v; much appreciated


End file.
